


Dating Ginny Weasley

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: The sunlit days ... and the break up for noble reasons.





	1. Dating Ginny Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like Harry and Ginny got up to a bit more than let on in those sunlit days ...
> 
> Please review!

** Part One - The Sunlit Days: **

 

_May 1997 - June 1997 …_

 

**Harry still couldn’t believe that he was dating Ginny Weasley.**

 

He had spent the entire year imagining what it would be like to be with her and now that it was here, it felt too good to be true.It was hard to find time with her as often as he would like because she wasn’t in any of his classes; Quidditch was over; he had detentions with Snape to contend with and she had to study for her O.W.L.S.But he made time for her.

 

Most of it snogging too, he thought to himself with a grin.She had pulled him behind tapestries, into broom closets and into an empty classroom during lunch most of the time.And he had returned the favour by kissing her in the stacks in the library, in the secret passageway to Hogsmeade, and in one of the dark alcoves near the Astronomy Tower.

 

After almost two weeks, he still felt blissfully happy just thinking about her.

 

“Will you stop grinning like that?”Ron said to him as they made their way down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.“I know you’re thinking about my sister when you look like that.”

 

Harry grinned wider.“You have no control over my thoughts, Ron.”

 

“I can take back my permission for you to date her.”

 

Harry chuckled at his friend.“Yeah, right, you tell Ginny that.”

 

Ron scowled in response.

 

Harry waited patiently for Ginny to come downstairs as Ron and Hermione headed down to breakfast.It was almost fifteen minutes later before she hurried down the stairs, her book bag in her arms as she attempted to French braid her hair as she hurried.

 

“Morning, Gin,” Harry said, reaching over to take her book bag from her while she struggled with her hair.

 

“Harry, hi, sorry I slept in this morning,” she said tying the bottom of her long braid with an elastic and standing on her toes to kiss him.“And I’m starving.”

 

He handed her the book bag back as they made their way downstairs.“Listen, I was thinking of skipping History of Magic today, it’s your free period before lunch.I thought maybe we could have a picnic.I’ll get Dobby to make us up a basket.”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“That would be nice.Are you sure you want to skip Binns’ class for little old me?”

 

Harry stopped her, tugging her towards him and kissing her tenderly.“Most definitely.”

 

They stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast.Ginny immediately grabbed a piece of toast and butter and spread strawberry jam on it, taking a huge bite as she yammered to Colin about something.Harry just watched her smiling.

 

Hermione elbowed him lightly and he turned to look at her.“Yeah?”

 

“Your attention span was a little off.Listen, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about-“

 

“If its about the prince again, you can forget it, Hermione,” Harry told her, scowling at his breakfast.“I know what your thoughts are on it.”

 

“Fine.I won’t say another word.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Hermione gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the morning, but Harry didn’t care.He wanted to plan his picnic plan out with Ginny.He was thinking there was a nice area just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.It was out of direct view of the castle and close to the lake.As long as the weather held out, it would be perfect.

 

Luck was in his favour when he met Ginny in the Gryffindor common room three hours later, a full picnic basket on his arm.He covered them both in his Invisibility Cloak and they headed outside.

 

Harry took a few minutes to lay the blanket down and open the basket before he gestured Ginny to sit down.She did, smiling warmly at him.

 

“This is so sweet, Harry,” she told him, picking up a slice of cheddar cheese and a cracker off the plate.

 

“I just wanted to spend some alone time with you,” he told her, grinning.

 

Ginny smiled at him, wisps of bright red hair blowing around her face, coming loose from her braid.“I’m okay with that.”

 

Harry grinned.He continued to pull out the food that Dobby had packed for him: sandwiches, cheese and crackers, vegetables, fruit, cookies, tarts, and juice.He spread everything out on the blanket and smiled at her.“Lunch is served, m’lady.”

 

Ginny helped herself to a bite of one of the chicken sandwiches.“I appreciate the break, Harry.The workload for my O.W.L.S. is really starting to pile up.”

 

“I remember that.Of course, you can always do what I did, get a fake vision from Voldemort and pass out; really helps you leave the exam when necessary.”He told her and she snorted into her drink.

 

“I don’t think that’s quite what I had in mind,” she told him, laughing. 

 

Harry watched her as she ate.The sunlight coming in through the trees and glistening on her bright red hair.The splash of freckles on her nose, her deep brown eyes and soft skin.His eyes moved over her loose blouse and down to legs, skirt hiding high on her thigh as she half sat, half lay on the blanket.She was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen.

 

He wanted to kiss her again.

 

“Why are you staring at me so intently?”She asked, her eyebrow risen in amusement as she popped a grape in her mouth.

 

“Just thinking about how beautiful you are and how I got lucky enough for you to be sitting her with me.”

 

“Harry, there are a ton of girls up in that castle who would kill to be sitting here with you,” she told him, smiling.

 

“I only want to be here with you,” he told her honestly.

 

He moved closer to her, placing his hands on the blanket on either side of her hip before he leaned down and kissed her soft lips.Ginny’s arms reached up to encircle his neck, holding him above her as they kissed.When he pulled away, he licked his lips, kissing the tip of her nose and she laughed.

 

He tugged her up with him, moving her into his lap and letting his hand sit high on her thigh in what she thought was a pretty bold move for him.His other hand sat on her waist and he kissed her again.

 

Ginny still didn’t know how he had become such a great kisser.Maybe some people were just born with amazing kissing skills.She wasn’t sure, but Merlin when his tongue parted her lips her entire body heated and her toes curled.

 

He grinned at her, reaching around her for his sandwich and taking a bite.“Got to be careful, I can just spend the entire time kissing you if I’m not.”

 

Ginny smirked at his words, reaching for her own sandwich.“I might not complain.”

 

Harry grinned wider.

 

Ginny reached up to gently brush his hair out his eyes, covering his scar the way he liked it and looked at him carefully as she spoke.There was something she had been wanting to discuss with him but she just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.“Can I ask you something serious?”

 

“Anything,” he told her.

 

“There’s a rumour going around the school that the reason you have an indefinite detention with Snape is because you tried to murder Malfoy.Now, I know that’s more than a little ridiculous, but, I’ve heard Ron mention more than once that you do seem to be a little obsessed with him lately.”

 

Harry’s eyes clouded with emotion and he looked away from her.She took his face in her hands and gently rubbed his cheek until she felt him relax a bit.“Ron and Hermione think I’m crazy.”

 

“I’m not Ron and Hermione,” she told him.

 

“I think Malfoy’s a Death Eater.”He blurted out.

 

Ginny stared at him for a moment.

 

“I know, I know!He’s only sixteen and why would Voldemort recruit someone so young.Hermione has already given me the speech.As has your father, who I also mentioned my concerns to.”

 

“Why do you think so?”

 

Harry looked at her for a moment, but her eyes were full of curiosity not of the skepticism that he was used to seeing.“Okay, in the summer, Ron, Hermione and I wandered off into Knockturn Alley because I saw Malfoy heading that way.After his dad was arrested I wanted to know why he would be going in that direction.He went into _Borgin and Burkes_ , this store full of Dark Arts stuff.He told the owner that he had been given an important task and that he needed him to keep something safe for him.Unfortunately, I couldn’t figure out what that was.Then on the train to school, I overheard him telling Pansy that being at school wasn’t important; that he had other important tasks to be doing and well it just sounded like maybe Voldemort had given him some kind of mission.This year he barely ever goes to class.He’s barely played Quidditch, and he always looks upset and panicked like whatever he’s trying to do isn’t working.I’ve been trying to figure out what he’s been up to, to no avail.”

 

“That doesn’t sound ridiculous to me,” Ginny said honestly.“I wouldn’t put it past Tom to recruit Malfoy, his father is a Death Eater and he needs more followers, younger ones to help out in the upcoming war.He … he used to tell me that finding people to do your bidding was often the hardest task so you had to find ways to make sure that they didn’t have a choice.”

 

Harry stared at her.The fact that Ginny still remembered stuff about Tom Riddle’s diary was something he often forgot.He had been an important part of her life and he just pretended like it didn’t happen.“Do you … remember a lot of stuff like that?”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“More than I’d like too, but not enough to be useful to anyone.Unfortunately he didn’t exactly fill me in on his state secrets.”

 

“Anyway,” Harry began, entwining his fingers with her right hand.“I’ve told my concerns to Dumbledore, but he just says that he will take it under advisement.Everyone thinks I’m crazy, I know, news bulletin, Harry Potter’s a crazy freak, but I do think he is up to something.”

 

“You are not a freak, Harry,” Ginny told him, still framing his face with her hands.“I don’t want to hear you call yourself that again.”

 

He looked at her in surprise.“Er, alright.”

 

“You are an incredibly brave and sexy man,” he blushed, “Someone that I am more than proud to even know let alone get to kiss.You’ve saved lives, mine included, my father’s too.You’ve been put into tough situations that most people would have died in twice over and you survived!You are a little crazy, but only the best people are.”She said, smiling at him.

 

He kissed her softly.“Do you have any idea how much you keep me centred?I … you always seem to just say the right thing, even before when you were with Dean, you just … you keep me sane.”

 

“Good.”She said, kissing him again.“Now, what happened with Malfoy?”

 

He sighed and took her hands in his as he spoke, wanting to hold onto her so she would understand.“That potions book I found, has all sorts of cool spells and stuff inside of it.I’ve been using a lot of them, but there was one in the margins of a page that said ‘for your enemies’.It never said what it did.And I found Malfoy the other day crying in the bathroom.He attacked me before I could … I don’t know what I would have done, backed away and let him cry or talk to him, I’m not sure, but he attacked me and I fought back.After we duelled for a few minutes I just used that spell, it came to my mind and …”

 

“And?”Ginny asked him, framing his face in her hands again.

 

“It was the worst thing I have ever done.If Snape hadn’t …”he shuddered and she wrapped her arms around him, holding his head against her breast.“It sliced him open, like my wand was a sword that cut him over and over again and there was so much blood.He would have died, Ginny.I _did_ try to murder him.”

 

“No,” she said, crooning softly to him.“It was an accident.You used a spell foolishly, granted, but you didn’t know what the spell did.That’s why you and Hermione were arguing over the potions textbook the other day.”

 

“Do you still think that I’m in the right for wanting it back?”

 

Ginny smiled.She could see the dilemma that he was having and while she understood why Hermione was so adamant about the book being dangerous it probably was better for it be in safe hands.“It is a very useful book.If you want it back, I think it’s a good idea because a book with dangerous spells in it such as that one, should be in the hands of someone who knows it and is not going to use them innocently on bystanders.”

 

Harry smiled against her breasts, listening to the sound of her heartbeat.“You’re amazing.”He turned his head and boldly kissed her left breast through her blouse.

 

“Harry!”She exclaimed, blushing.

 

His hand slid slowly up her hip and he cupped one breast gently, his eyes on hers.“Am I going to be hexed for touching you like this?”

 

Ginny shook her head and then took his other hand and placed it on her other breast.“If you’re going to touch me, Harry, get on with it properly.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise as he fondled the mounds that spilled over his hands.He kissed her lips softly and then his lips moved down her throat while his fingers gently kneaded her in curious exploration.He looked into her eyes and he carefully popped open the first three buttons on her blouse revealing her swelling breasts over a white cotton bra and he licked his lips.

 

Ginny’s breath caught in her throat.She should stop him, she thought.This was … but then his callused fingertip gently outlined the top of her bra and her head fell back.

 

“I want to kiss them,” he told her.

 

Ginny made some sound that Harry was taking to mean yes, so he placed his mouth over the tip of her breast and gently placed hot kisses there, suckling her through her bra.“Harry,” she gasped, holding his head in place.

 

If she tasted this good through her bra, he couldn’t wait to get her out of it, he thought.But it wasn’t time to rush things.The fact that he had her magnificent breasts in front of him at all was something that he was going to cherish.He was hard now and when Ginny arched her back to give him better access he almost groaned aloud as his cock rose through his pants to greet her.

 

He shifted her a bit to make himself more comfortable as he kissed and suckled on her breasts, unbuttoning her blouse completely and kissing down her stomach to her bellybutton which made her quiver.His tongue nipped at her hipbone and she tugged him back up to her lips, kissing him desperately.

 

The bell went off, signalling the end of the lunch hour and they broke apart both rather breathless.

 

Ginny moved to fix her top, buttoning it back up quickly and blushing.“I have Potions next, I shouldn’t be late.”

 

Harry nodded and began to throw the stuff back into the picnic basket.“Ginny?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Was - er - was that okay?”

 

She smiled at him and kissed him softly.“Maybe next time I can see you with your shirt off.” 

 

Then she winked at him and hurried off, leaving him kneeling on the blanket of their picnic grinning widely.

 

 

 

 

**The next time they found time alone together wasn’t until Saturday after his detention with Snape.** It was almost nine o’clock by the time he got back, having been working through the files of his father’s detention slips since noon.But Ginny was waiting for him.She had greeted him with a hot kiss that stirred his blood and then tugged him out of the portrait hole to a deserted corridor and a dark alcove where they could snog.

 

He had happily pinned her against the wall and lost himself in her lips, down her neck, his hands boldly sliding beneath her shirt to cup and tantalize.She pulled him into one of the broom closets near by and pinned him to the wall, making him laugh and then she grinned at him.

 

“My turn,” she said and she grabbed the ends of the jumper he wore, tugging it over his head and tossing it aside.Her hands gently explored his lean muscles.He had the body of a Quidditch player, she thought.Her hands sliding across his well-defined abs.She had no idea Harry had so much muscle beneath him.His arms were toned and when she slid her hands up and over him, brushing his nipples he moaned softly.She smiled at him and planted soft kisses along his chest, suckling him and nipping softly the way he had done to her the other day by the lake.

 

Harry groaned, tugging her back up to his lips and kissing her passionately.She let him take her shirt and the feel of her bare skin against him made him moan.His hands slid up her back, the smooth skin alabaster and soft with freckles sprinkled here and there.His fingers brushed the clasp of her bra and before he even considered it, he opened it and Ginny gasped in surprise, her arms coming up to her cover herself.

 

“Don’t,” he told her, gently tugging the straps down, his eyes on hers.“I want to see you.”

 

“Harry … I … no one has.”

 

He smiled.He was extremely pleased to know that her ex-boyfriends had never seen her like this.This was a sight he wanted only for himself.Her lips were swollen from his and her neck had a small hickey that he hadn’t meant to leave, but obviously he had gotten more excited than he had planned on.Her arms still held her bra in place and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

 

“I would never pressure you to do anything you didn’t want me too, Ginny.Don’t be afraid of me.”

 

“I’m not,” she said defiantly and she let the bra fall and Harry’s eyes feasted on her full breasts, soft brownish pink peaks and a scattering of freckles on each one.His green eyes darkened in pleasure and then his mouth dipped to taste her.

 

Ginny moaned when his mouth touched her.Being with Harry was everything she had ever dreamed it would be and it was so much more.She had never in her life imagined that he would want to be with her like this and yet she had dreamed of it constantly.She had let Michael touch her like this once, through her shirt, but it had felt wrong and she hadn’t let him do it again.Dean had boldly grabbed at her once too and she had immediately put a stop to it as he had been kind of rough.But Harry … his boldness surprised her and it pleased her that he would step out of his shell enough to want to touch her.She was so hot and the feel of his hot wet mouth on her skin was making her want things that she knew she wasn’t ready for.

 

He pressed himself closer to her and she could feel his hard cock against her thigh and she gasped.It seemed to be getting bigger by the minute, the heat of it pressing against her leg made her curious and she reached down to cup him.

 

Harry jumped back from her so quickly that she thought she had done something wrong, but then he grinned sheepishly at her.“I don’t think you want to be doing that or I’m going to embarrass myself.”

 

Ginny bit her lip and stifled a giggle.“Oh?”

 

He moved back to her, pinning her arms up above her head and kissing her throat.“When I’m near you, I can’t quite control myself.I don’t want to …”

 

“Finish in front of me?”

 

“Ginny,” he groaned, kissing her throat.“I don’t think you know what you’re saying.”

 

“I have brothers,” she said boldly, nipping at his lips.“I know what happens.”She tugged her hands free, sliding them into his hair and kissing him deeply.“And Harry?”

 

“Hmm,” he murmured against her throat. 

 

“You could never embarrass yourself with me.”

 

He smiled at her gratefully and moved his mouth back to her breasts and she fisted her hands in his hair desperately.

 

By the time they made it back to the common room, Harry had had to cover them in his invisibility cloak to prevent them from being caught.He kissed her goodnight and made his way upstairs to his dormitory.His lips were swollen from Ginny’s kisses and he still couldn’t believe that she had let him take her shirt off.He couldn’t wait until he got to see all of her.An image of a naked Ginny on his bed flashed his mind and he shifted his already uncomfortable pants.A shower was in order before bed tonight, he thought.

 

“Harry?”Ron’s voice said in the darkness.

 

“Yeah?”Harry said back, grabbing his bathing stuff from his nightstand.

 

“You and Ginny were out this entire time?”Ron whispered, coming out of his bed to stand next to him.He looked at Harry’s swollen lips and he snorted.“You better not be doing anything, but snogging her.”

 

Harry grinned at him.“I think your sister can take of herself, Ron.I won’t hurt her.”

 

Ron nodded.“I know you won’t.Goodnight.”

 

Harry watched him climb back into bed and smiled.He really needed to shower.

 

 

 

**Harry found Ginny in the library the next morning working on her homework.** He sat down next to her, his own books in his hands and flashed her a grin.“Mind if I work with you?”

 

Her eyes were a bit glazed over when she met his and she nodded.“My brain is melting anyway.”

 

He laughed and looked at the fourteen inches of parchment that she had already written on distinguishing poisons from sight, smell, taste and touch.“Looks exciting.”

 

He pulled out his own homework and tried to get caught up on his classes.He had fallen behind due to his long day of detention with Snape and because he would rather snog Ginny than do his homework, he thought with a grin.By the time he finished his Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts papers, it was lunch time and he heard Ginny’s stomach grumble loudly next to him making him laugh.

 

Harry reached over and tickled her lightly in the stomach making her squirm away from him.“I think I know what time it is.”

 

“Hey!”She said, grinning and jumping to her feet.“I skipped breakfast this morning.”They gathered up their things and made their way hand in hand down to the Great Hall for lunch.

 

They had just sat down when Ron took a seat across from them.“How’s the homework coming?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes.“Slowly.I just have Potions left.”

 

“Well, Slughorn loves you anyway, so that’s a relief.”

 

Harry snorted at that.“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Ron nodded as helped himself to a heaping scoop of cheesy potatoes and three drumsticks.

 

“Harry!”Hermione exclaimed, running towards him and sliding onto the bench next to Ron.“I was doing extra research for my Potions paper and I just found out something about you!”

 

“About me and Potions together?”Harry asked her, looking confused.“According to you I’m not even good at Potions without the prince’s book.”

 

Hermione looked slightly put out.“It was wrong of me to make you think that.Did you not get an E on your Potions O.W.L?Anyway, I told Professor Slughorn that I wanted to compare cosmetic potions with medicinal potions, pick two or three of each to explain the similarities and differences -“

 

“That’s what you picked for your big project?”Ron interrupted in shock.“Come on, Hermione, why can’t you just research why the Wolfsbane Potion is so important like normal people?”

 

Hermione ignored him and turned her attention back to Harry.“Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted.Did you know that _Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion_ was invented by your grandfather?”

 

Harry looked startled by this.“Huh?”

“Yeah,” Hermione said smiling.“I guess the messy hair runs in the family and your grandfather Fleamont was a brilliant potioneer and invented it.”

 

Ron grinned at Harry.“Blimey, Harry, sometimes I forget you don’t know stuff about your family history.Fleamont Potter was pretty famous.He apparently was a great potioneer.Mum used to always say that _Sleakeazy’s_ was the Potter family’s liquid luck.”

 

Harry shrugged, looking thoughtful for a moment.“I didn’t even know my grandfather’s name was Fleamont.Kind of a terrible name, isn’t it?”

 

Ginny snorted from next to him.“It’s not the best.A Fleamont Potter won an award for the best duellist in the awards room, I remember seeing it once when I was cleaning in there for detention.”

 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. 

 

When lunch was finished, he went back to the library with Ginny to work on his Potions paper, but his mind wasn’t concentrating on it.Instead he was thinking back to what Ron had said.He didn’t know anything about his family history.The only things he knew were that his Dad was a pureblood and his mother was Muggleborn.He didn’t even know the name of his own grandparents, on either side of his family.Aunt Petunia had always said they had died before he had been born, but she never spoke of them, not even to Dudley as far as he knew.

 

If his grandfather had invented that potion he supposed that was why he had so much gold in his vault.He had never really wondered why his parents had so much money.What did they even do for a living once they had graduated?He knew they had married young and had him, but surely they had jobs, didn’t they?

 

Ginny’s hand squeezed his and startled him out of his thoughts.“You okay in there?”She asked, smiling at him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.Just thinking.”

 

She watched him for a moment.“Ron was kind of a prat back there about you not knowing your family history.”

 

“He’s right though.I don’t know anything.”He told her, turning in his chair to face her.“I was just thinking that I’ve never really thought about it.About any of it.About the money they left me; about the jobs they had; about who my grandparents were; if I even have any cousins.I mean, I assumed no considering I got stuck with the Dursleys, but it would be nice to know.I should have asked Sirius these things.Another question I never got to ask.”

 

“Ask Remus.”

 

“What?”Harry said in surprise.

 

Ginny smiled at him.“Ask Remus.He was your father’s best friend too, Harry, I think you forget that.He’d probably love to sit down and tell you everything you wanted to know about your parents.”

 

“I didn’t forget that,” he told her, slightly annoyed.“It’s just that he’s always busy with Order stuff and he seems … off lately, don’t you think?Like something’s been bothering him.”

 

“Tonks is in love with him,” Ginny said, closing up her school books as she packed them away.“I overheard Mum telling Dad.It’s why she’s been so depressed lately.He won’t commit to her.”

 

“Why?Does he not like her back?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes at him.“Because of his condition.Mum told Dad that he thinks thirteen years is too big of an age difference; that she deserves someone better than shabby old him and his condition.She won’t hear differently from him.The heart wants what it wants.Mum also told Dad that the way Remus looks at her when she’s not aware is enough to tell her he more than feels the same way, but is just being stubborn about it.”

 

“I had no idea,” Harry said in bewilderment.“I thought maybe she was just depressed over Sirius.”

 

Ginny shrugged.“Fred and George’s Extendable Ears keep me well-informed when I want to be.”

 

“Obviously,” he said with a grin as he watched her put the rest of her stuff away.“Homework done?”

 

“I’ve done enough for today,” she said, closing his books in front him.“Now I want to snog my boyfriend.”

 

Harry grinned at her and let her lead him out of the library.

 

 

 

 

**By the time June hit,** Harry was starting to feel anxious for the summer to begin.It would be the last time he would be obligated to go back to the Dursleys.He had a wedding at the Burrow to look forward to and most of all, it would mean more time to spend with Ginny.

 

Kissing her and getting beneath her clothes was starting to become a regular habit and something he definitely didn’t want to stop doing.Just yesterday afternoon they had been curled up by the lake in a quiet spot near the forest.It was private and they were hardly ever disturbed there.Something that was probably a good thing, considering Harry had her blouse open and he had moved his hand under her skirt for the first time.When his fingertips had brushed her panties she had gasped and he had been surprised to feel her so warm and wet there.He had removed his hand and gently licked his finger and her eyes had widened.

 

He had merely grinned at her.“I wanted to know what you tasted like.”

 

“And?”She prompted when his hand slid down again and gently rubbed her thigh.

 

Harry had licked his lips and kissed her.“Better than treacle tart.”

 

She had laughed and kissed him deeply, her hands in his hair as Harry had gently rubbed his hand along her panties until she was panting before him.He pressed harder a bit, moving his thumb gently along the molten heat coming from her and she moaned into his neck as he did so.

 

“Ginny?”He said, his eyes dark with pleasure.

 

She was rubbing herself against him now, desperate for him to keep touching her like this.“Yes?”

 

He kissed the corner of her mouth.“I want to see you.”

 

“You are seeing me,” she said, sighing when the motion of his thumb slowed.

 

“No,” he said, sliding his hand over now and slipping a finger beneath her knickers.“I want to see what I’m doing to you.”

 

Her head fell back as his callused fingers brushed her.She nodded.She stood up and he lifted her kilt, his head beneath it and he watched as his finger slid beneath the knickers she wore.They were lace and lavender and he tugged them down to get a better view of her.

 

The soft red curls there made him hard as he watched his finger slip in and out of her.He had a brief memory of Sirius’ telling him he had to find that special spot at the top and he explored with his hand, listening to her ragged gasps above him.When his thumb pressed her nub she moaned his name and Harry grinned in satisfaction.He moved his thumb in a circular motion and her hips pressed closer to him, tightening.

 

She smelt delicious, he thought as he continued to touch her and with his head so curious and full of the smell of her, he pressed a kiss to where his thumb was and she jerked against him in surprise.

 

“Harry,” she breathed, “Yes, Harry, yes!”

 

He took that as a good sign and he simply replaced his thumb with his tongue.The sound she made was such a guttural purr of pleasure that he almost came on the spot and he felt her give beneath his mouth and the taste of her filled him.He kissed her until she stopped trembling and then he tugged his head out from beneath her kilt and lowered her back onto his lap.

 

Her face was flushed in pleasure and her eyes were glazed in a fashion.She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his arms.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Harry grinned against her hair, holding her close.“That was amazing.That sound you made … I want to hear you make that sound all the time.”

 

She laughed and kissed him.“How did you know where to touch me?”

 

He blushed a bit.“Sirius gave me a rather detailed sex talk once.This was the first time I ever appreciated it.Mostly though I just tried to go by what you seemed to like.Was that okay?”

 

Ginny bit her lip and nodded.“That was pretty more than okay.”She kissed his forehead.“I’m letting you do things to me that no one else ever has and it’s … we’re moving a little fast … but I don’t want you to stop.”

 

Harry kissed her, long and hard.“I’m glad you don’t want me to stop.I can’t seem to stop touching you, wanting you.”His lips found hers again.“Being with you, Ginny, is the happiest I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

 

Ginny shifted, adjusting her panties as she stood up, tugging him up to his feet with her.“That is very wonderful to hear.You make me very happy too, Harry.”

 

He slipped his arm around her waist as they headed back up to the castle for dinner.“So, when I can do that again?”

 

She blushed so red that her hair looked pale in comparison and her blazing gaze met his.“After dinner.”

 

 

 

 

**By the third week of June,** exams were finishing up and Ginny had written the last of her O.W.L.S.Harry was pleased with this as he wanted to spend more time exploring her and tasting her as much as he could.Ginny had kept her word and after dinner that day they had found a broom closet and he had used his mouth on her again and again until she was limp against him.

 

He wondered what it would feel like if she did the same to him, but he was too shy to ask her and too happy to be with her to risk asking her.Touching himself was becoming a nightly and a morning ritual, but being with Ginny made it worth it.

 

It was after her last exam that she had found him in his dormitory, changing out of his school robes and she had hopped up onto his bed smiling at him.

 

“I’m free!No more exams until next year.It feels like a holiday.”

 

He laughed as he tugged a tee-shirt over his head and sat on the bed next to her.“Basically is a holiday.It means we have four whole days to spend together before the train takes us back.”He kissed her softly and grinned.“And I know what I want to do.”

 

Ginny blushed.Harry was the most giving person she could ever imagine being with.When she had told Luna, her friend had gaped at her in surprise and told her that most of the boys she knew had no interest in pleasing their girls unless they were getting something in return.But Harry hadn’t asked her. 

 

She had touched him through his pants, rubbing and cupping him, but he always moved away, focused on her needs.She wanted to rectify that.And with her exams done, now seemed to be the right moment for it. 

 

“Let’s go!”She said, jumping up and leading him out of his room and down the stairs. 

 

He found himself walking on the Quidditch pitch with her, kissing her in the stands and smiling as she led him to the locker rooms.

 

“Haven’t been in here since I played last,” he told her, looking around.

 

Ginny nodded, tugging him over to the sofas in the corner where they usually had their team meetings.“With the season over, I thought this might be a good place for some privacy.The sun is shining, everyone will be outside.”

 

Harry grinned at her, his eyes alight in desire as he pushed her onto the sofa and nipped at her lips.“I like the way you think, Miss Weasley.”

 

Ginny smiled and tugged him down with her, turning so that she was straddling him.“I’m in charge here, Mr Potter,” she said, leaning down to kiss him softly and tugging up his shirt.“You must do what I say.”

 

“Gladly,” he said, grinning widely when she tossed his shirt over the back of the sofa and her lips moved down his chest.When she kissed his bellybutton, her tongue dipping gently into the hole, his belly tightened.She unbuckled his belt and his eyes met hers.

 

“I’ve been wanting to repay the favour,” she said, tugging his pants over his hips and down his legs.“I’ve been selfish, enjoying you touching me so much.”She cupped him through his boxers and he groaned.“But you haven’t asked me to touch you.”She slid his boxers down and watched in fasciation as his large erection pointed towards his stomach.She touched him hesitantly, feeling how hot he was to her touch, using her other hand to squeeze one of his sacs.“Do you want me to touch you, Harry?”

 

“Yes,” he groaned, his eyes dark in pleasure.“More than anything.”

 

Ginny smiled at that and gently explored the length of him with her fingertips as he trembled beneath her.She gripped him in her hand and gently tugged to see what would happen and the guttural sound he made brought a smile to her face.She wanted to please him the way he had pleased her, but she wasn’t really sure how to do it.She remembered Hermione’s face when she had asked her if she knew how to, assuming her bookworm friend would have read something on the subject.But it had been Luna who had been helpful.

 

“Focus on him, Ginny.Trust me, you’ll know what he likes,” Luna had told her. 

 

Ginny continued to stroke him as she thought about the tips her friend had given her and then she bent her head and took him into her mouth.

 

Harry grabbed the arm of the sofa desperately.The feel of her hot wet mouth on him was more than anything he ever could have imagined.His belly tightened and he thought, _don’t embarrass yourself, don’t embarrass yourself_.But the way her mouth moved over him, teeth nipping gently and he couldn’t. 

 

“Ginny,” he groaned as he came and she swallowed him, making his belly tighten again.

 

When she kissed her way back up his chest, her hand was still fondling him and he was hardening again.

 

“I’m sorry, that was much faster than …”

 

She grinned at him.“It’s okay.I’ve been told guys don’t last long the first time.”

 

His ears had perked at the words first time.“First time?”

 

Ginny smiled at him, kissing her way back down his chest and lower to lick him again.“Yes.I am definitely going to try this again.” 

 

He was hardening in her hands, against her mouth and this time when she wrapped her mouth around him, he was ready for her.He tasted like his skin, she thought, deliciously salty and Harry.He smelt like pinewood and a little bit sweaty and she found it uniquely him.Her tongue ministrations were getting bolder now and he was moaning her name desperately as she worked him, her hands kneading his sacs.She wondered if licking them would be alright and she shifted her focus, sucking on the left one and he swore making her smile against him.

 

When he came a second time, she swallowed all of him, liking the idea that he had given her something of himself.She kissed her way up his chest, snuggling into his arms when they came around her.

 

“Thanks, Ginny,” he mumbled sleepily and she grinned, sliding his glasses off as he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

**When Harry woke up almost an hour later,** Ginny was still snuggled against him, sleeping soundly.He shifted, finding himself partly erect again and wondered if he were to wake her up and ask her to use her mouth on him again if he was overstepping his bounds.

 

He gently kissed her awake, making her smile and stretch against him.“Hi,” he said.

 

“Hi,” she curled against him, sliding her hand down his naked body and taking him in her hand.“Doesn’t this guy ever sleep?”

 

“Not when you’re around,” he told her, sighing as she stroked him in her hand.“Merlin, that feels fantastic.”

 

Ginny stroked him as she kissed him, sighing when his hand covered hers, shifting her touch just a little and making him groan her name.When he spilled over her hand, she used a cleansing charm on them both and stood up, stretching.

 

“We should probably head back up to the castle before someone comes looking for us.”

 

Harry nodded, standing up and tugging on his clothes.“Oh, yeah, I guess so.”She passed him his shirt and he grinned sheepishly at her.“So, since I was honest with you: how did you learn how to do that?”

 

Ginny grinned at him, her dark eyes twinkling in mischief.“I asked my friends.Luna was surprisingly the most helpful.She even had some tips about how to use my mouth.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise.“Luna?”

 

Ginny shrugged.“Was her advice satisfactory?”

 

He growled and tugged her close as she slipped his glasses back up his nose.“I don’t think satisfactory cuts it.”

 

Ginny kissed him.“Come on; let’s go get some dinner.”

 

Harry kissed their joined hands as they walked back up to the castle.“I still can’t believe Luna gave you advice on how to - I mean, who has she been with?”

 

“Seamus for a bit.And last year she was dating Cormac, but not for long because well he’s a huge prat.She has a bit of a crush on Neville,” Ginny told him.“I don’t know if anything will come of that.”

 

“Neville’s pretty shy so she might have to make the first move there,” Harry said honestly, thinking of his friend.

 

Ginny smiled at him.“Well, we never know what the future will bring.”She stopped in the entrance hall to kiss him.“Now onto dinner, I’m starving!Maybe later we can go flying?”

 

“Can’t.I have to see Dumbledore tonight for one of my lessons.”He said as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

 

“Right,” Ginny said.“Those top secret lessons.”

 

He smiled at her.“I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone other than Ron and Hermione, it’s not that I don’t want to-“

 

“Harry, it’s fine.I get it.I’m not mad at you in any way.”

 

He kissed her again as Ron sat down next to him.“Oi!Do you always have to be snogging in public?Some of us want to keep our appetites.”

 

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and helped herself to some dinner.

 

“Got another lesson tonight?”Ron asked Harry, ignoring his sister.

 

Harry nodded.“Yeah.At six thirty.”

 

“I wonder what it’s going to be about tonight?”

 

Harry shook his head.So far he still had no idea why Dumbledore was showing him all of these memories of Lord Voldemort.It was interesting to be sure and it made him understand the man better, but he hadn’t quite figured out how knowing this would be useful in destroying him once and for all.

 

He kissed Ginny goodbye after dinner and made his way to Dumbledore’s office.


	2. The Break-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Break up for noble reasons ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bit from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that belongs to lovely JKR.
> 
> Please review

**Part Two - The Breakup:**

 

_July 1997 …_

 

 **After Dumbledore’s funeral,** Harry lay in his bed thinking about what the next year was going to bring.He wished Ginny was lying in his arms, he thought.

 

_“It’s for some stupid noble reason, isn’t it?”She had asked him._

 

The thought of Voldemort finding out how important Ginny was to him; what she meant to him was like a steel vice around his heart.He couldn’t let her get hurt.And being Ginny she had understood that.She hadn’t begged him to change his mind; hadn’t cried or whimpered, she had accepted it, because even without knowing she knew exactly what he was planning to do after his birthday and she expected nothing less of him.

 

He didn’t sleep and when he got onto the train the next day, Ron noticed his mood and spoke to him once they sat down.“Hey, it’s okay to be sad over Dumbledore, Harry.I know you cared about him.I’ll go find Ginny for you, she always cheers you up.”

 

Harry shook his head.“No.I … I broke up with her.”

 

Ron’s eyes widened.“What?Why?”

 

Harry ignored him and stared out the window as the train began to move.He wondered if he would ever even see Hogwarts again.

 

“I told you not to hurt her.That was the only thing I asked!God, Harry, I thought you were my friend!”He stormed out of the compartment and Harry pressed his face against the glass pane of the window.

 

It was for the best.Voldemort wouldn’t go after her because of him this way.It was for the best, he kept telling himself. 

 

It was for the best.

 

 

 

 

 **After the loss of Moody and Mundungus taking off at the sight of Voldemort,** The Burrow was subdued, but full of action.Mrs Weasley kept them all busy getting ready for the wedding and Harry tried desperately not to stare at Ginny as often as he possibly could.

 

She was so beautiful.She was in cut off jean shorts and a blue tank top, her long hair pulled back in a high ponytail as she chatted with Bill about wedding stuff.Ron caught him looking because he elbowed him in the gut.

 

“You lost that privilege, mate,” he said crossly.

 

Harry sighed and continued to help around the house.The night of his birthday, he couldn’t sleep.The day had been so full of things.Dumbledore’s will and … Ginny. Ginny had finally caught his attention on his way downstairs and he found himself following her into her bedroom.

 

She was looking at him steadily; he however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like gazing into a brilliant light.

 

“Nice view,” he said feebly, pointing towards the window.

 

She ignored this.He could not blame her.

 

“I couldn’t think of what to get you,” she said.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

She disregarded this too.

 

“I didn’t know what would be useful.Nothing too big, because you wouldn’t be able to take it with you.”

 

He chanced a glance at her.She was not tearful; that was one of the many wonderful things about Ginny, she was rarely weepy.He had sometimes thought that having six brothers must have toughened her up.

 

She took a step closer to him.

 

“So then I thought, I’d like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some Veela when you’re off doing whatever you’re doing.”

 

“I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest.”

 

“There’s the silver lining I’ve been looking for,” she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she never kissed him before.

 

But then Ron had interrupted them, scowling at Harry for daring to be near his sister after breaking up with her.Harry sighed as he thought about the feel of her lips on his and he ignored Ron’s loud snores, making his way down the stairs and into the common room.He opened the back door and stepped out into the night air, letting the cool breeze hit his face.

 

Mrs Weasley had been making it extra hard for he, Ron, and Hermione to spend any time together.She knew that they weren’t going back to school and she was furious at the prospect of them dropping out and even more furious that no one would tell her what they were doing.

 

How could he explain when he wasn’t quite sure?He had the fake locket that R.A.B. had left him, but he didn’t know where to go first or where to go next.Dumbledore hadn’t exactly left him detailed instructions.

 

He sighed as he leaned against the side of the house and jerked to attention when he heard a sound from behind him.Ginny was standing next to him in a rather battered Puddlemere United jersey and boxer shorts.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Harry,” she said stepping out into the yard in her bare feet.

 

“You didn’t, I just thought I was alone.”

 

She nodded, moving out into the garden and taking a seat under the large tree at the back of the yard.Harry followed her, sitting next to her and looking out across the yard to the house. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”She asked, bringing her knees up to her chin.

 

He shook his head.“Haven’t been sleeping much at all lately.You?”

 

She smiled at him.“I had a nightmare.I like to come outside and see the sky and the stars and just feel the night air.It makes me feel a little better.Makes it feel more like a dream.”

 

Harry nodded, stretching his own long legs out in front of him.“I thought you were more of a Harpies girl?”

 

Ginny looked down at her jersey and smiled.“I am.This was Charlie’s.I like Puddlemere, but the Harpies are my team.”When Harry only smiled at her, she sighed and reached for his hand.“We don’t have to pretend to not be friends, you know?I’m not harbouring some secret hate on you for breaking up with me, especially when it was for such a stupid noble reason.”

 

He smiled and squeezed her hand in return.“I know.I just … I don’t know what to say to you.”

 

“You’re going off to war,” she said with a smile.“I know that’s what you’re doing.Going after him in some way.Something Dumbledore helped you with in your lessons.I’m not stupid.”

 

“I never thought you were,” he told her.

 

Ginny smiled warmly at him.“You and me, maybe we were only destined to have those two months of bliss; maybe that’s all we were supposed to have.”Harry closed his eyes when she spoke, his expression pained.

 

“I miss you,” he said honestly.

 

Ginny turned and climbed onto his lap, leaned down and kissed him softly.“I was going to find a moment to make you promise to be safe, but after Ron interrupted us earlier I realized how stupid that is.I won’t ask you to promise me anything.I just want you to do what you have to do.To not worry about me or anyone else.We all have our parts to play.”

 

He slid his fingers into her hair and tugged her lips to his, kissing her deeply, longingly, drinking her in and trying to remember every second of it. 

 

This was happiness. 

 

This was ecstasy. 

 

This was what he had been waiting for his entire life. 

 

When she pulled away, the flowery scent that she wore tickled his nose as she stood.“Take care of my bonehead brother, will you?”

 

Harry grinned at her.“I will.”

 

As he watched her walk back up to the house, he rubbed a hand over his heart.She would be safe.That’s what mattered. 

 

And she would be the biggest part of what he was fighting for.


End file.
